Tan Cerca y Tan Lejos
by aguilareal88
Summary: Latín Hetalia Colombia (Catalina) festeja los avances en su proceso de paz con una cena entre amigos


Tan Cerca y Tan Lejos

Paz, es una palabra compleja y Catalina lo sabe muy bien, pero después de 52 años de una amarga lucha su mayor conflicto interno parece estar por terminar y eso la pone más feliz que de costumbre. El timbre de puerta sonó, Cata había organizado una cena con Vene y sus hermanos para celebra la firma del acuerdo de paz o cuando menos la primera fase hacia la paz, pero Pancho y Rodrigo habían dicho que tenían asuntos urgentes de última hora que atender (una cita con Miguel y un pleito entre Ana Camila y Fernanda respectivamente) así que Cata decidió invitar a sus dos mejores amigos Pedro y Manuel para que no se desperdiciara la comida y bebida que había preparado; seria como una reunión de la alianza del pacifico solo que con Venezuela en lugar de Perú. Pedro y Manuel habían aceptado encantados ir a la cena en territorio colombiano, el chileno para librarse del acoso sexual de Martín por un rato y el mexicano para no tener que ir con su hermana de compras al centro comercial, de hecho sintió lastima por Efraín quien tuvo que acompañar a Itzel en su lugar, pero alguien tenía que hacer el trabajo sucio; además tanto Manuel como Pedro consideraban a Catalina como la chica más hermosa e inteligente del barrio a despecho María ya que los dos habían declarado sus pensamientos en las reuniones o fiestas internacionales. María por su parte adoraba a su hermana y también ser reina de belleza, pero debido a las comparaciones con Cata María no podía quitarse la etiqueta de ser una chica bonita con la cabeza hueca ni Cata podía sentirse lo suficientemente linda; a pesar de sus constates pleitos y diferencias a María y a Catalina les encantaba la forma de cocinar de la otra, eso sin contar con que Cata adoraba compartir tiempo con sus tres invitados de esa noche.

Muy en contra de su costumbre Pedro fue el primero en llegar a la reunión, -hola Cata vine temprano para ver si necesitas ayuda en algo y traje arroz con leche para el postre, -¿como es ese plato? pregunto la dueña de la casa solo para poner a prueba a su invitado, -bueno pones arroz blanco cocido a hervir con bastante leche le agregas pasas o almendras o las dos cosas si quieres junto con dos o tres varas de canela y dejas que el arroz absorba la mitad de la leche o que  
esta se evapore un poco y luego lo puedes servir caliente o frío, -yo creía que no cocinabas, -no cocino cosas tan elaboradas como mi hermana pero me gusta cocinar para mi hermana y mis buenos amigos y para ti que eres mi "amiga" más especial; -me encanta ser tu "amiga"mi corazón, Pedro y Catalina se comportaban a revés de como siempre lo hacían, cuando están cerca el uno del se apoderaba de ellos una timidez espantosa, de pronto la conversación fue interrumpida por timbre de la puerta que sonaba de nuevo, -debe de ser Vene, déjame yo voy a abrirle tu quédate aquí y relájate un poco dijo Pedro.

Pedro fue hacia la puerta y al abrirla se encontró de frente con Manuel, -hola compadre dijo el chileno, hola contesto el mexicano dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amigo, solo hay cuatro personas que pueden abrazar a Manuel sin que este se moleste, ( Pancho, Cata Pedro e Itzel,) -traje vino espumoso para la cena, de hecho creo que traje demasiado ¿me puedes ayudar a bajar las botellas de mi carro por favor? -si como no vamos, luego de bajar las botellas de vino ambos muchachos entraron a la casa de Cata y fueron a la cocina en donde se encontraba su anfitriona; -hola Manuel ¿como haz estado amigo? - muy bien Coco gracias por preguntar amiga, felicidades por tu proceso de paz -o es cierto que tonto casi lo olvido te traje un pequeño regalo dijo Pedro y se fue corriendo hacia su camioneta luego regreso con un enorme ramo de rosas blancas y una caja de chocolates que había encontrado en el carro de Manuel, -oh por la chucha los chocolates yo también me olvide que tenía regalo para ti que awebonados somos verdad Pedro, -así es carnal, -chocolates cubiertos de café yomi yomi que rico muchas gracias Manuel y tus rosas también me encantan Pedro, las flores blancas representan paz y amistad, sin embargo me hubiera gustado más que me hubieras traído rosas rojas que representan pasión y amor mi corazón, -si claro se que las rojas son tus favoritas mi cielo pero la ocasión amerita blancas, además Cata tu cumpleaños es la semana próxima y entonces allí si te traigo rojas querida, -un momento dijo Manuel empezando a atar cabos, querida, mi corazón, mi cielo, o ustedes me están webiando o me estoy perdiendo de algo aquí. -Como nuestro mejor amigo en común podemos decirte nuestro secreto si prometes no decírselo a nadie más por una semana dijo Pedro con un muy bajo de voz, -no se lo puedes decir ni siquiera a Martín agrego Catalina medio en serio medio en broma, -ya déjense de weas y díganme lo que quieran que prometo guardarles su secreto por el tiempo que sea necesario dijo Manuel ansioso aunque ya sabía lo que iban a decir, -Pedro y yo somos novios desde hace poco más de un año, -todo el barrio sabe que hay química entre ustedes dos, pero nadie sospecha que tan lejos ha llegado.

-Típico de María apenas se puede creer que ustedes viviendo tan lejos llegaron temprano y ella viviendo en la casa del al lado es incapaz de llegar a tiempo dijo Catalina bastante molesta y conociéndola como la conozco debe de esta arreglándose con kilos de maquillaje, litros de perfume, además de preparar un montón de sus arepas para traerlas sabiendo que tengo arepas aquí y para colmo se atreve a decir que las suyas son mejores que las mías, -no lo creo amor las suyas son más redondas y esponjosas, -mi vida seguimos arepas verdad, -a arepas si si claro mi cielo arepas dijo Pedro ya que esta pensando en otras cosas que no eran comestibles, -voy a buscar a mi hermana -no nosotros podemos ir a buscarla verdad Pedro dijo inesperadamente Manuel, -si amor no quiero que te pelees con María como la semana pasada en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Vene, -ella comenzó porque siempre te pones de su lado, -aquí vamos de nuevo, amor ya dije que a tu a hermana le gusta fanfarronear sobre sus coronas de belleza para hacerte enojar pero aún así era su fiesta y no tenías derecho a decirle que su pastel era horrendo, -Pedro pero es que de verdad era horrendo a quien en su sano juicio se le ocurre hacer una torta en forma de una boina roja, -oh por la cresta Coco que ese no es el punto dijo Manuel exasperado, lo que Pedro te quiere decir es tu y Vene tienen ser más tolerantes una con la otra para no arruinar los momentos bonitos que pasan juntas.

-Andando señor picoso luego luego volvemos Cata dijo Pedro y se fue a la calle cerrando la puerta tras él, -Pedro cuantas veces tengo que decirles a su hermana y a ti que no me digan señor picoso, -eres Chile que no, si weon pero, -pero nada porque sino eres picante no eres un buen Chile y según yo a pesar de ser un poco amargado eres un muy buen chavo, -eres re tonto po pero me caes bastante bien dijo el chileno. Manuel tocó el timbre de la casa de Vene y unos dos minutos después apareció María tan hermosa como siempre y oliendo flores de azar pero sin una sola gota de maquillaje en el rostro, -Cata nos mando a buscarte por ya es tarde y la cena esta lista, -si me demore mucho haciendo unas cuantas arepas, pero me falta maquillarme, entren a la casa por favor muchachos tengo chocolate caliente y frió, Pedro y Manuel entraron y se sentaron en los sillones de la sala a esperar con una taza de chocolate en mano, -Vene es la única aparte de ti que sabe que Cata y yo somos novios, sabes que Catalina y María se la pasan peleando pero también son muy unidas y se quieren mucho así que no pudimos ocultárselo por mucho tiempo, ,jajaja esa Vene es toda una detective profesional, -ya lo creo compadre ya lo creo. Dos tazas de chocolate después María estuvo lista para salir, Manuel cargo la enorme olla llena de arepas hechas por Vene con todos los sabrosos rellenos que pudo encontrar, mientras tanto Pedro se hecho a la venezolana al hombro para evitar que se devolviera por su bolso y tardara otra media hora en salir.

-hola Coco perdón por llegar tan tarde hermana pero te traje una arepas deliciosas para compensarte; después comerse una ronda cinco arepas colombianas y cinco venezolanas cada uno Manuel y Pedro se negaron a dar su veredicto sobre cual era mejor, en parte para evitar la tercera guerra mundial y parte porque realmente no se podían decidirse hasta paladares inexpertos en arepas sabrían distinguir entre una dulce y pequeña arepa colombiana y una arepa venezolana grande y salada pero los dos tipos eran deliciosos, después de comer un ajiaco tradicional como plato fuerte y comerse el postre un poco más despacio, la platica de sobremesa estuvo más sincera de lo habitual debido a los efectos de vino chileno; Catalina hizo una pregunta que siempre la había tenido intrigada, -Pedro ¿porque nunca me dice Coco? -a pues porque en mi país el Coco monstruo mitológico que los adultos usan para asustar a los niños pequeños cuando se portan mal, luego Manuel hizo una pregunta que nunca debió hacer y menos con tanta malicia en la voz ¿que siente perder 7 goles a 0? Pedro respiro profundo, contuvo una inmensa cantidad de ira lo mejor que pudo y luego respondió -es una sensación horrible es algo así como dijo el mexicano fingiendo que dudaba por un momento como a como ser el novio de Martín por siete años, justo cuando parecía que Pedro y Manuel se iban a agarrar a golpes porque se acercaron el uno el otro hasta que quedaron solo unos cuantos centímetros entre sus caras, Manuel dijo -quieres ver lo que hacerte el novio de Martín, Pedro contesto -no muchas gracias ya tengo novia y se puede enojar mucho pero venga otro día y entonces si con mucho gusto, los muchachos se soltaron riendo como locos demostrando su amistad era mucho más fuerte que cualquier broma pesada que pudieran hacerse o cualquier disgusto que pudieran llegar a tener.

-Ya me voy amor, Manuel y yo vamos a hacer una investigación científica muy importante, Catalina miro a su novio con cara de reproche, bueno bueno esta bien dijo Pedro vamos tocar el timbre de la casa de Miguel y salir corriendo dijo el mexicano algo avergonzado, -jajaja tan bobo, yo tenga que platicar un rato con Vene pero que tal si yo te llamo cuando ella se haya ido, nos tomamos unos cuantos aguardientes, dormimos abrazaditos y te preparo una buena bandeja paisa para desayunar en la mañana, -tu sabes que esa es una oferta que no puedo rehusar preciosa, pero la bandeja paisa la preparo yo a ti. Cuando las dos hermanas se quedaron a solas María fue la primera en hablar, -Coco como es posible que ese par de tontos siendo solo buenos amigos y siendo tan infantiles como son se tengan más tolerancia entre ellos y olviden las ofensas que se hacen más rápido que nosotras que somos hermanas, -de verdad no lo sé Vene, pero lo que si sé es que mi proceso de paz interna no estará completo si no te digo cuanto te quiero dijo la hermosa colombiana estrechando su hermana entre sus brazos, -yo también te quiero mucho hermana aunque no lo parezca nunca lo olvides.


End file.
